


Crimson Days: Kiss

by BattleScarredRaven



Series: Crimson Days 2021 [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crimson Days 2021, F/M, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Near Drowning, Resuscitation, The realisation that someone cares about you more than a friend maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleScarredRaven/pseuds/BattleScarredRaven
Summary: Bungie cancelled Crimson Days. Time to bring it back with some one-shot writing prompts.Prompts list taken fromhereandhere.Day 5: KissWhile recovering from a near death experience on Europa, Eris has a realisation about her rescuer.
Relationships: Elsie Bray & Eris Morn, The Drifter/Eris Morn
Series: Crimson Days 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Crimson Days: Kiss

_ “ _ **_When you have lived your life a thousand times over for so long, it is easy to forget that you now only have one life remaining. A last, solitary chance to make your mark on the world.”_ **

**_“Some people might envy that, Moondust.”_ **

\- Eris Morn and The Drifter.

* * *

_ Three eyes opened slowly against a veil, their owner stirring. She could sense someone off to the side, but before she could question it, question where she was, she sharply rolled on her side, coughing up cold, foul tasting water. The figure she sensed before moved quickly - they gave off barely any Light, so it must be the Exo, not the Rat - and suddenly there was a hand on her back, rubbing in small, almost comforting circles. _

_ “Easy, Eris.” The feminine, Old British accent that could only be the Stranger’s filled the former Hunter’s ears, soft-spoken and gentle, with a good measure of concern in her tone, too. “You took in a lot of water. You’re probably going to be coughing it up for a while.” _

_ Water? Eris tried to sit up but only made it as far as propping herself up by her elbows before another coughing fit wracked her body. When it subsided, she started shivering, and her mind was spinning with unending questions. _

_ “Cold?” The Stranger tilted her hooded head at her, white-blue eyes unblinking. “I suppose that’s to be expected, given what you’ve gone through. Sit up, keep your head forward, and I’ll fetch you another blanket.” _

_ The other woman’s statement left her with more questions, but Eris did as she was told, maneuvering herself into a hunched over sitting position on the edge of… whatever it was she had been laying on. A makeshift cot? She glanced around her. Was she back at the camp? She inhaled the familiar air, then spluttered again. It felt like the camp. _

_ “Here.” She felt something heavy, yet soft, drop onto her shoulders and drape all around her. “I turned up the heat for a little while, too. Hopefully that should get you warmed up in no time.” _

_ Eris tugged the blanket around herself gratefully. Now that the cold wasn’t biting at her so much, she could think a little clearer. She sensed something amiss in the small tent-like room; a lack of chaotic Light. _

_ “Where is he?” Her voice came out as a hoarse rasp. She swallowed, then tried again. “The Rat?” _

_ “Still dealing with the next Fallen patrol, I suspect.” The Stranger turned her head towards the door, staring out at the howling blizzard beyond. “One of us had to go. I insisted it was him.” _

_ Eris narrowed all three of her eyes as she attempted to parse this information. She had a feeling there was a reason behind Drifter going, but she couldn’t quite work out what. Not yet. “What happened?” _

_ The Exo woman’s head snapped back to her. “You… don’t remember?” _

_ “I…” The Hive-eyed huntress opened her mouth, then closed it again when she drew a blank. What  _ **_did_ ** _ she recall? She shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath. “We were fighting a Salvation platoon. Out on the frozen lake.” _

**_Cold, Deep-Dark, gasping, grasping. A gloved hand reaching…_ **

_ “We were.” The Stranger’s confirmation interrupted Eris’ tirade of memories. “What else do you remember?” _

**_Down, down. There is no Light here, just stillness. To be still is to be nothing; to be nothing is to be dead and unstoried. To be unstoried is to drown. Drown, drown in the Deep…_ **

_ Eris’ eyes snapped open, pulling herself from her spiralling thoughts. “Then, I woke up here.” _

_ “You don’t remember falling into the lake?” _

_ She blinked. She did not. The unfamiliar clothing on her body made a chilling kind of sense now, though. She shook her head. “I presume I have you to thank for my rescue.” _

_ “Not exactly.” The Stranger admitted, once again staring out of the door, this time with an expression Eris couldn’t quite place. _

**_Damp hands on her chest, frantic. Cold lips to her own. A voice, calling “Don’t you dare, Moondust! Don’t do this to me, sister!”_ **

_ The realisation hit Eris like a ton of ice collapsing onto her. “Oh.” _

_ The Exo Stranger actually chuckled at that. “He dove right in there after you. No hesitation, no thought spared for himself or any consequences. I’ve never seen a man move so fast. Not for a long time, at any rate. When he finally hauled you out…” her tone became somber, “honestly, I thought for a moment you were dead. Of course,  _ **_he_ ** _ didn’t believe that for a second. Claimed he had seen ‘plenty of Lightless folk walk out of worse bull than that.’ His words, not mine.” _

**_Two hazel eyes meet her lidded three. Exhaled breath close to her face, warming the frigid skin there. Lungs burn with breathlessness. A fist connects with a face…_ **

_ Three soulfire eyes blinked. Had she punched him? Eris stared down at her hands, clenching them tight enough that the bones showed underneath. The action caused her right some mild discomfort, and a cursory glance revealed the telltale signs of purple bruising beginning to form. _

_ “I… I wasn’t very forthcoming in my appreciation, was I?” She eventually surmised out loud after the silence had dragged on much too long. _

_ “You broke his jaw.” The Stranger deadpanned her. “I don’t know about showing  _ **_your_ ** _ appreciation, but you certainly have  _ **_mine_ ** _ for the five minutes that shut him up on the way back here before that thing he calls a Ghost fixed it again.” _

_ Eris shuddered, and it wasn’t entirely due to the cold. “You sent him back out there?” _

_ “It was that or put up with his constant pacing about while you were still out cold.” The Stranger fixed her with an odd look. Seeing the huntress’ expression made her soften her own, though. “He has been an awful long while though.” _

_ “You think he left?” Even as Eris posed the question, doubt gnawed at her, given the amount of concern he had apparently shown for her while she was unconscious. _

_ “I suppose that’s not  _ **_entirely_ ** _ outside the realms of possibility, but…” The Exo sighed. “He’s had all this time. Even by the Drifter’s standards, that wouldn’t make sense. Especially after…” She shook her head, drawing the rifle on her back. “I’m going out there. Can I trust you to stay put while I’m gone?” _

_ “Given that I am barely in any condition to go anywhere, I think my staying here is safe to assume, Stranger.” _

_ Eris was given a nod, before a brief blast of cold air assailed her and she was left alone. She ran her fingers across her lips, their chill reminding her of Drifter’s mouth over her own in his desperate attempt to bring her back to the world. She wets the dry skin with her tongue, and  _ **_swore_ ** _ she could taste him there. _

_ By the time she curled up into light sleep again, Eris has decided that she rather does not mind it, and should the Drifter return, she would gladly remedy her earlier mistake of hurting him. _


End file.
